


First Christmas

by angelbabe_cj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbabe_cj/pseuds/angelbabe_cj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows what a stocking means at Christmas. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lokifan, Christmas 2011 for her prompt of 'Harry/Draco, stockings'.
> 
> Italics or the lack of them indicate who is speaking. In the original the speaker was indicated by text colour: red and green. Red speaks first.

“Have you got your stocking?”

_“Yes, it’s here. And I expect it to be full!”_

“Umm...”

_“What?”_

“I think you misunderstood.”

_“Oh? Er, why are you holding a large sock?”_

“It’s not a sock, it’s a stocking.”

_“Not where I’m from.”_

“Well, not technically, but surely you’re aware of the derivation of the word sock?”

_“Stop channeling Hermione!”_

“Stop trying to get more presents!”

_“But...”_

“Were you, or were you not aware of what was meant by stocking?”

_“Well, yes, but-”_

“No buts, go and get a sock and stop pouting. Our first Christmas together is supposed to be fun.”

_“Couldn't I just transfigure...?”_

“You could, but I rather suspect that came with a pair.”

_“Well, yes, but I don’t see what that has to do with anythi-.”_

“And I thought of a better use for them.”

_“Oh?”_

“Mm hmm.”

_“Oh! I’ll be right back!”_


End file.
